Marcella
Marcella, known as Marcella Septim, Ysmir, Dragonborn, and the Dragon Queen of Cyrodiil, is the Goddess of War and Peace, and is considered one of the greatest heroines of Mankind. Much of her life as the mortal Marcella Septim is shrouded in legend, she was best known for defeating Alduin twice, which she became the first person to successfully brought peace to Skyrim and Tamriel. Upon her apotheosis as the goddess Marcella, the Nine Divines are said to have rewarded her for her accomplishment with a place by their side as the tenth deity within their pantheon. Marcella is worshiped as the peace negotiations and patron of military strategy and generalship, as well as the patron goddess of wars and heroes. Background Marcella Septim brought peace to Tamriel, defeating the World Eater Alduin and Third Aldermi Dominion and the Cyrodiilic Dynasty that would rule it for centuries, marking and during the Fourth Era to beginning of the Fifth Era. Prior to her death she is believed to have ascended to goddesshood as the Goddess of War, Peace and Man, which she replaced her ancestor, Talos as War deity. Less prominent religious sects, and her daughter Livia Septim founded Divine Knights of Marcella, were inspired by her apotheosis. Marcella, Ysmir, or Dragon of the North (a name given by the Greybeards of High Hrothgar to accompany his birth as Dragonborn) is a patron of questing heroes. She and her ancestor, Talos as the One in the phrase "The Eight and the Two", as there were originally only Eight Divines before Tiber Septim ascended to godhood and Marcella Septim ascended to goddesshood. Marcella Septim also makes a new name by the Greybeards, Ramis (also her Nordic aspect) or Dragon of the East, thus she become the Dragon of the East and North. Fifth Era The rumors had started that Hades, Prince of the Dead made his return after Marcella Septim defeated him in pervious era.Hades's Madness During the Fifth Era, it also had this era to be the darkness era.The Rise and Fall of Rasmanl The return of Hades considered Marcella that she will defeating him once more as rumors that his Undead army plunged Tamriel with the UnDead Army. Since Marcella Septim's descendants went exints after Emperor Titus Septim III's death in 5E 725. The new dynasty was created when Lioninus Avento inherited after Titus III's death. Lioninus's son, Uriel was helped by Marcella as armies of Hades invaded Tamriel.The Madness of Hades It also that another sacking on the Imperial City by the UnDead Army of Lord Hades, which leads to Uriel Avento's death by Hades himself. In response, Marcella and Mara help to successfully re-take Imperial city. After defeating Hades for the final time, which Marcella serverly badly wounded. The UnDead Army were vanished and defeated.Imperials Never Dies!Varieties of Faith in the Empire Marcella installed Uriel's brother, Cavotan Avento to the throne as Emperor Cavotan Avento I and was successful rebuilding Cyrodiil. After the events, Marcella and Talos travel an expedition to the continent of Akavir. Powers and Abilities As the original goddess of war, Marcella possessed a formidable arsenal of superhuman and magical abilities - all in correlation with combat and warfare, as these were his spheres of influence. As an Olympian prince and son of Zeus, his powers were considerably stronger than lesser gods. *'War Embodiment': Ares was the embodiment of War and was able to draw power from war. In combination with his other abilities, Ares was able to lay waste to huge armies, with little to no effort. *'Vast Superhuman Strength' - Marcella is physically the strongest Aedra with the only exception of her ancestor, Talos. He is stronger than humans and any supernatural monster or beast on Earth. Her incredible strength surpasses all Aedra and rivaled with the Daedric Princes including his rival, Hades. Her strength even surpasses most of the Daedric Princes and is only rivaled by the Daedra like Boethiah or Mephala and that's why that she is muscular. *'Immortality': As a goddess, Marcella was innately immortal, unable to age or die from natural causes or mortal weapons nor succumbing to mortal frailty such as disease or impotence of any sort. *'Superhuman Agility' - Marcella agility allows her to move superhumanly quick with little to no effort. *'Superhuman Speed' - Although not the fastest being in creation, Marcella is not very fast, but her speed allows him to go from one place to another in little to no time at all. She can outrun humans, however some supernatural beasts possess speed beyond his. It is possible that she could be considered slow by most Aedra and Daedric Princes. *'Nigh-Invulnerability' - Marcella, like most Goddesses and Aedra, is invulnerable but to a certain extent. He cannot be killed by any Earthly weapons. During the battle with Hades once in her mortal and divine life, his spear, an Daedra Artifact almost killed the Goddess twice, but Marcella however survived. *'Superhuman Reflexes' - Marcella has the ability to respond or react to various forms of danger but at a superhuman level. His reaction speeds are hundreds of time faster than a human. She can dodge various attacks from different directions. *'Superhuman Stamina' - Marcella never tires and can remain in battles for very long periods of time. She may be able to remain in such a state indefinitely *'Superhuman Endurance' - Just like her mortal-life as Empress, Marcella can endure vast amounts of pain it is one of the reason why he is the most powerful goddess. She can survive powerful punches from very strong beings, survive falls from great heights, powerful energy blasts from beings like his father and more. While Marcella was wounded in battle in both of her mortal and divinity life, she often still battling, even if she come down on her knees or struggling to get up. *'Shapeshifting': As an Aedra, Marcella was able to alter her appearance at will. She made a appearance as in her Nordic aspect, Ramis. *'Teleportation': Throughout her divinity, Marcella can used teleportation during her battles, adventures or even escaped if she wants to. * Superhuman Leaping Ability - Marcella's superhuman strength also extends lower body including her muscularity legs. This gives her the ability to jump great heights and vast distances in a single leap. *'Pyrokinesis': Marcella is an skilled mage, healing and shouts. During her at the Arcane University in her mortal-life, she made the spells like; Candlelight, Magelight, Ebonyflesh, flames spells like Fireball and Bolt *'Enhanced Healing': Marcella heal herself almost any wounds at a quicker rate. The healing spells are Close Wounds, Fast Healing. *'Shielding': During combat, Marcella has the ability to shield or blocking upcoming spell or shout. The only spell to her is the Greater Ward. *'Dragon Shouts': Marcella become the first female Dragonborn, and her ability as Dragonborn is to Dragon Shouts and ability to summon herright-hand Odahviing. The other Dragonborn is Marcella's ancestor Talos. As Dragonborn and while her mortal-life Marcella Septim, she most famous when she defeated Alduin after the Dragon Crisis. Her most dragon shout is Unrelenting Force and Whirlwind Sprint. Trivia *How Marcella Septim became the goddess is a matter of debate. She was award for her popularity and successfully peace negotiations as Empress. *During her life as Marcella Septim, she wielded a golden sword which forged by Octavius Jannus, known as Dragonbreath, which the blood is from the sword after her death, as well he forged Armor of Marcella Septim which implies that Marcella Septim indeed became a goddess. *The deification of Marcella Septim, the fourth empress of Cyrodiil, as Marcella could be a reference to the deification of Livia Drusilla, the first Empress of Rome as Julia Augusta. *The Nordic name Ramis is an title for Dragon of the East. In Greek mythology, Ramis was the name of the legendary living bronze statue on Crete built to guard the island at the command of Zeus (who was worshipped as Zeus Tallaios in Crete). In addition, Ramis is similar to another Greek figure, Heracles, as he too was a mortal who ascended to divinity. **Marcella was have two main aspects, one is her goddess form and other is Ramis, a Nordic aspect which is Imperial patheron replacing Alduin as both Imeprial and Nordic Goddess of Destruction. *Marcella also the name of a deity in Mount & Blade: Perisno, a sandbox setting for the Mount & Blade: Warband action role-playing game. **The Marcella of Mount & Blade: Perisno is also known as The Dragon Lady. The name Marcella/Maris Dragoncrown may be referential to this title. *It is possible that after Marcella become goddess, Reman, the Worldly-God and Talos as Goddess of War. Since Alduin is been defeated by Marcella Septim is never heard from again and Marcella began her existence as a Goddess back then.The Ebon Arm Gallery Ramis.png|Marcella in her Nord heritage as Ramis. Marcella Shrine.jpg|Concept art of the Shrine of Marcella. Dragonbreath.png|Personal golden sword belongs to Marcella. Marcella slaying Draugr.jpg|Marcella Septim slaying a Draugr. Talos and Marcella Stained Glass Circle.png|Even though usually, Talos' stain class circle. Marcella was allowed to adopted the symbol. See also *Blessing of Marcella *Altar of Marcella *Great Chapel of Marcella *Wayshrine of Marcella *Amulet of Marcella *Shrine of Marcella Appearances * Eleven Commands: Ten Divines Category:Deities Category:Aedra Category:Ten Divines Category:Lore: Females Category:Lore: Characters